1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric or electronic devices are getting smaller and thinner, and therefore there is a demand for solid electrolytic capacitors with smaller size and larger capacitance. Further, from the viewpoint of electric characteristics in high-frequency bands and energy loss, solid electrolytic capacitors are required to have lower equivalent series resistance (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated as “ESR”).
In order to achieve low ESR, Japanese Patent No. 4458470 proposes a laminated solid electrolytic capacitor. The laminated solid electrolytic capacitor is obtained by joining together only anode parts (anode lead parts) of anode bodies, which are made of a valve action metal whose surface is covered with an oxide coating, by using a conductive paste or by welding to prepare a laminated body and then forming a conductive polymer layer (solid electrolyte layer) on cathode parts (cathode layer forming parts) of the anode bodies separated from the anode parts to connect together the cathode parts.
However, it cannot be necessarily said that such a conventional laminated solid electrolytic capacitor is adequate to respond to a request for lower ESR.